You Promised
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: "She was lying on the floor, blood-stained clothes,and her body limp and lifeless. She was dead." Always keep your promises. What happens when Jerome and Poppy break a promise? will they suffer? or will they have a happy ending?


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Jerome and Poppy Clarke were just looking for something to do, when suddenly Jerome got an idea."Hey Poopy" he called his sister, using his nickname for her.

"Yes Gerbil?" she replied using her nickname for him, he just rolled his eyes and replied.

"Do you still remember our hang-out?" he asked referring to the tree house they used to go to when they were little.

"You mean…the tree house we used to go to when we were little with Terry before he...died?" she asked hoping that it wasn't _**that **_tree house.

"Yeah, that one." he said in reply.

"Why?" Poppy asked wondering why her brother was asking about that place.

"Do you want to go there?" Jerome asked hoping that she will say yes, but sadly didn't.

"Jerome, we promised Terry to not go there without him, remember?" she said to her brother, remembering that his last words were the promise they made.

"Yes Poppy, I remember, I also remember that you promised me not to tell anyone that I did ballet when I was 7 years old, and you told the **WHOLE** school about that!" he said defending himself from his now giggling sister. **(A/N: I made that up 'cuz in Season2 I forgot what were Jerome's embarrassing moments/secrets Poppy told the school.) **

"Ok, fine." She said now recovered from her giggle-fit.

"well, then come on." Jerome said holding out a hand for her which she gladly accepted. They began walking to the forest, the place where the tree house is located.

* * *

When they got there, they decided to play "Catch". While they were playing, Poppy accidentally threw the ball a little too high, and it flew out the window.

"I'll get it." Jerome said getting up, and then climbing down the ladder. It was quite easy for him to find the ball because it was bright red, and he was surrounded by green, as soon as he found it, he quickly went to the tree house and climbed the ladder.

"Poppy, I got the ball. Want to continue playing?" he asked, but nobody responded. Then he noticed why his sister didn't respond. He dropped the ball in shock because of the dreadful sight in front of him. Poppy lying down on the floor, blood stained clothes and her body limp and lifeless. Poppy was dead. Jerome rushed over to her side, begging that this was all a prank or that she was still alive, but she wasn't.

* * *

After a few minutes of silently sobbing, he noticed a note on the floor beside Poppy. It was addressed to him, he shakily took the note and read it.

_Jerome,_

_You and Poppy both promised not to go there without me, but you broke it. Now you must suffer._

_-T_

Jerome dropped the letter, and stood up.

"No…no, no, no, no, no" he said repeatedly while walking backwards slowly, and not believing that Terry would do that. He walked backwards slowly; he was so scared that he didn't notice that the hatch was right behind him. He slipped and fell down screaming in horror.

* * *

Jerome jumped out of bed, sweating and panting because of the dream he just had. All of his housemates were surrounding him, wondering what he dreamed about.

"Jerome, are you okay? Alfie called us saying that you kept on tossing and turning, and that you may be having a nightmare, so are you okay?" asked his girlfriend, Mara, who was really worried about him

"No" he replied. "Wait! Where's Poppy?" he asked worriedly, that his sister may be dead. Before anyone could answer, the door burst open, and all of them heard a very familiar voice.

"What's going on? Mara called me saying that there was something wrong with Jerome" asked a very worried Poppy. As soon as Jerome heard her voice, he got out of bed and hugged her.

"Thank God, you're alright!" he said.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm standing right in front of you" she said 'reassuring' him that she was alright. He crouched down a little and whispered in her ear.

"I had a nightmare about Terry" he said standing straight again.

"Jerome, Terry's gone, he'll never come back, and we're far away from the tree-house now, so don't worry" she said comforting him and assuring him that everything is fine.

"I guess you're right" he said.

"Just don't get bothered with it that much because Terry is gone, and is never coming back" she said.

* * *

**Sorry if it kinda sucks, but what ya think about it. This is kinda like my project in my Writing Class, the only difference is the names of the characters.**

**Jerome - Josh**

**Poppy - Penelope**

**Alfie - Arnold **

**Mara - Meg**

**Yes, it was my intention to make their initials the same. It seems really short, but when I wrote it on a piece of intermediate pad paper, it took up the WHOLE PAGE! Back-to-back! Do you guys think I'll get a good grade or even just a passing grade with this?**

**- Nathalie :)**


End file.
